Kingdom Hearts:Knight of the Keyblade
by 1-up salesman
Summary: A knight who wields the Keyblade has no memory of his past life. Lately, he has been having nightmares of a man who he does not know the name of, but was his enemy before he had lost his memory.
1. Chapter 1

Kingom Hearts: Knight of the Keyblade

Kingom Hearts: Knight of the Keyblade

"I won't let you do this! This is insane!"

"My boy, when will you learn?"

"How can you live with yourself, Master! Look at what you're doing?!"

"I'm giving the world what it deserves."

"You can't do this!"

"It appears that I haven't taught you enough, apprentice. But it won't matter, anymore. Step forward, and do what is right."

"….No. Never again."

"Then you shall pay for this sin you have just done."

"Wha- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!"

Chapter 1:Memory in Dream

He walked along the endless path, a grim expression on his face. He searched and searched for the end, but no matter how far he went it was never found. He would cry out in frustration, and the echo would go on forever, ringing in his head. He heard voices everywhere, screaming at him, calling for help, mocking him, but when he turned to look, there was no one there. He would see the shadows of people he had once known, but he was alone. No matter how hard he tried, every attempt he made was unsuccessful.

He screamed for help, and for a way to make it out of the endless world, but he was left to walk along the path.

"Do you really think that you can make it out of here?"

He turned to kill whoever it was, but there was nobody in sight. He squeezed his fists so tight that he expected the bones to break apart.

He looked up to see a tall silhouette, holding its hand out to him.

He ran faster than he ever had before to hopefully make a way out. But no matter how long he ran, it seemed that he was getting nowhere. He was the same distance from the other person as he had started. It seemed that hours had passed, and he had gotten nowhere. More time passed, and eventually the other man just appeared in front of him, but his running never got him to the other person. When he could see the man's face, he scowled at the sight of him and raised his weapon to kill his hated enemy. But he couldn't.

It was as if he was made of stone. He was paralyzed. A large, black, gaping hole appeared under him, and he fell straight through. As he fell, he thought he could here the other man saying something to him, an answer to all his questions, but he couldn't hear.

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" he screamed in frustration.

….And then he opened his eyes.

Kiru sat up in bed and held his hand against his sweating forehead. Another horrific dream. Every night, a nightmare came.

There was a knock at the door. Kiru got out of bed and quickly put on a black T-Shirt and Jeans, running to the door. He opened the door to see that it was Akora, another of the Keyblade Wielders. Akora had spiky brown hair, a black sleeveless shirt on, and tan shorts. He was fifteen years old, younger than Kiru. Although young, Akora wielded the Keyblade in a special, distinct way that gave him an advantage.

"Akora, what are you doing here?" Instead of the usual, cheery attitude, Akora was extremely serious and spoke in a hurry right after Kiru spoke.

"Kiru, come quick!"

"What is it, Akora?"

"The castle," replied Akora. Akora grabbed Kiru's arm and pulled him out of the house, and began running in the direction of the Castle of Light, ran by a group of Knight Keyblade Wielders, which Kiru and Akora were in. It was known as The Keybladers.

When Akora and Kiru made it to the castle, Kiru's jaw dropped in shock.


	2. Chapter 2: Message in a bottle

Chapter 2: Message in a bottle

Chapter 2: Message in a bottle

Sora stood beside Riku near the waves of the island. They had expected no more quests, and that they could finally relax.

Kairi: Sora, Riku!!

Sora turned his head to see Kairi, running towards him and Riku with a bottle in her hand. Sora noticed the shape of a "mouse" on a piece of paper inside the bottle.

Sora: Open it, quick!

Kairi opened it with Sora and Riku staring to try and see what it said.

Kairi reading the message: Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi:

I'm really sorry to tell ya' this, but it looks like your adventures aren't over, yet. Yensid came by to tell me that there is an army of Keyblade Wielders heading towards Kingdom Hearts to destroy it! Yensid, Merlin, and I will be recruiting Keyblade Wielders and other warriors, and we need you to come quick to help!

Sincerely, King Mickey

P.S. To get to Disney Castle, use the Keyblade.

Sora pointed his Keyblade up towards the ocean. A beam shot out of the Keyblade, creating a bridge with a door at the end. Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked through the bridge and opened the door, to find that they were now in Disney Castle.


End file.
